


An undercover kiss

by Anonymous



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Writer's block led to this
Relationships: Sterling Archer & Cyril Figgis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	An undercover kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block led to this


End file.
